mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Empire
Meerkat Empire is the fictional adventure of Russle and her sister Lacky and the rest of their gang as they discover the truths behind thier adoption into the Nowhearts Tribe and why they are the way they are and the many secrets hidden in the grasses and rusty dunes of the Southern Kingdom. All charactors and rights of Meerkat Empire belong to RussleH Summary Breif summaries of each chapter in both Meerkat Empire (the novel) and Meerkat Empire: Lucidia and Luthester (the manga) 'Meerkat Empire: The Novel' Prolouge: Meerkat Empire: Pups in the Dessert: Queen Zida of the Hunters '''gives birth to a litter of seven pups, all of which were not planned and fathered by a Hunters' scout named Rosiaa'. She sets out into the dessert and chooses to leave them with her friend '''Maya' to be raised in the Nowhearts Tribe. Chapter One: Meerkat Empire: Flashbacks and Fights: Meet Russle, the main charactor and she gives an intro to why the Gang is on the run and about the different group members and their histories and personalities. She tells about why the gang is on the run and tells her side of the story as to what lead her to killing the lead male of the rogues who attacked her and her sister. She argues with both her littermate sister Lacky and her close friend Ralph and leads the group out to forage to avoid any other encounters. Chapter Two: Meerkat Empire: Danger in the Sky: Lacky cries after she and Russle get into a heated argument and thinks she has been left by the gang but her niece Bucky comes back for her and they rejoin the group. Russle steals Lacky's scorpion unknowningly and she sets off on her own, only to be chased by a goshawk. Chapter Three: Meerkat Empire: Russle to the Rescue: Russle realizes that her sister is in the claws of death and leaps, literally, to her rescue and allows Lacky to make a narrow and timely escape. She fights the goshawk with only a rockshard in her hand and kills it, drawing more attention to her from the rest of the group and the gang realizes just how tough, rough and fatal Russle is. Due to lack of food, Russle decides to let the group eat the talon bird over a fire. Chapter Four: Meerkat Empire: Chapter Five: Meerkat Empire: What Happened?: Russle and Ralp throw a celebration for the unusuall slaying of a talon bird, the very bird that attempted to turn Lacky into lunch. They feast on it and make the extremely addictive drink known as beetle-juice beer, a drink that Russle simply cannot resist. She and Ralph become drunk, ending with Russle passing out in the burrow entrance. She wakes up the next morning, trying to recall last night's events. She emerges and carries on a deep, emotional conversation with Ralph, who asks if she loves him. Russle and Ralph's conversation though, is enteruppted by Russle's daughter Bucky, who doesn't approve of her mother's actions the previous night. She leads the group out foraging after fighting to get Velvet to wake up, only to witness her daughter storm off into the brush. Chapter Six: Meerkat Empire: The Breaking Point: Lacky, who did not get drunk on the previous night's celebration, awakens to a still, cool morning. She waits several minutes before getting out of her cozy spot amongst the group as she wants time to think and doesn't want to be the first one up. She waits until her neice Bucky rises up and begins to set for the den entrance. She realizes that something is nagging her and seeks out the reason above ground. Bucky, though, refuses to tell her the reason and continues to rage in a bad mood. The mood continues through the early moments of foraging. During which time, Lacky stays clear of Bucky as she has never seen her this angry and fears that her change of mood will be as unpredictable as her sister Russle's. However, Bucky does not forage for long and, after cursing a lost prey item, she storms off into the tall grass. Lacky raced to where Russle was enjoying the cool morning breeze and tranquil lighting and told her of her daughter's behavior and the two set out to find her. Chapter Seven: Meerkat Empire: Russle and Bucky: Russle sets out with her sister Lacky in search of her rebellious and tempermental daughter Bucky, who has raced off in anger into the tall grass near where Lacky was nearly killed by a goshawk. They follow her trail, Russle leading the way since she is an ex-scout and knows how to follow a trail. They find her and Russle orders her daughter back to the gang where she is safe. However, Bucky is defyant, thus leading to a vicious fight between Russle and her only remaining daughter that results in Russle's easy victory and Bucky receiving a new wound that will later become a scar over her left eye. Russle then tells Bucky that she is no daughter of hers and leaves her daughter and sister in the brush and they are abandoned. Chapter Eight: Meerkat Empire: Stalking Stranger: Left alone and abandoned by Russle, Lacky and Bucky sit together in shock in the tall grass where the fight took place. Lacky attempts to compfort Bucky with stories of her long lost sister Lucidia Cobra. Only after she tells Bucky that Lucidia is the sister of Lacky and Russle and that Bucky's own mother ran off the greatest adventurer that the souther kingdoms had ever known, she takes Bucky's rage and works it into a plan that could involve the death and bounty for the convicted murderer. However, they end up crossing paths with the one meerkat who could solve all their problems. 'Meerkat Empire: The Manga: Lucidia Cobra and Luthester' Chapter One: Meerkat Empire Manga: Rise of the Bounty Hunter: Lucidia Cobra, who was said to have dissapeared many years ago, is still alive and living extremely close to where her sister Russle's gang is located. She does not travel alone but rather with her male companion Luthester. They have been spending the last several years exploring unchartered lands and enjoying leading a relaxed lifestyle. For the most part, Lucidia recalls her sisters, Lacky and Russle and compares them. She makes it clear that she misses Lacky and only hopes that things have worked out well for her while she regretts ever throwing the rock and knife at Russle on the night of thier fourth birthday. However, when Luthester finds a lost Nowhearts scribe, revenge could become hers as the scribe they have found is none other than that of a notice for all bounty hunters to be on the lookout for Russle of Nowhearts. This is when Lucidia changes her lifestyle in order to strike even and capture her sister. Chapter Two: Meerkat Empire Manga: N/A: N/A Charactors Charactors are role played by certain peoples who's names have not been added to the charactors below. Click on the charactors below for more insight. Russle: daughter of Zida and Rosiaa, born in a litter of seven, four of which die as pups. First mate is Rico, who dies after their five children are raised. She is short tempered and bypolar and drove her sister, Lucidia Cobra, away. Lacky: Russle's emotional, sensitive little sister who has very little luck in both attracting a mate but is a skilled pup raiser. Lucidia Cobra: the adventurous, snooty and bossy oldest sister of Russle and Lacky. After pissing off Russle in her drunken state she was driven off and went to explore the far south parts of the Southern Kingdom and was never seen again. Zida: former Hunters Queen and Lucidia, Russle and Lacky's mother Bucky: Russle's daughter by Rico who travels with her mother and aunt. Coral: A female from Hunters who works as one of Russle's wingmen Rico: Russle's first love who was killed by Hagor, King of the Cobras Ralph: A male who has had a crush on Russle since he first met her as a pup and is determined to win her over. Maya: Russle and Lacky's adopted mother. Female in the Nowhearts group. Spartan: King of the Hunters at Russle and Lacky's birth. Rosiaa: Russle and Lacky's real father, former Hunters scout. Recoff: Russle and Lacky's adopted father and Maya's mate Velvet: As close to Russle as Lacky is. One of Russle's best friends and wingmen. Lusabi: Lead male of a rogue coalition of ruffians who dominate the land between the Scorpions and Hunters borders and feircly guard the land of Cazanna's Compromise. He was killed by Russle while she was defending her sister. Everalli: Zida's sister who helped Zida kill Venolli and claim leadership. Everalli was attacked and killed by Zida out of greedieness for power. Kirion: Russle's adopted little brother Venolli: Hunters queen for many years, killed by Zida and Everalli so Zida could take over as the queen Augura: lead female in Lusabi's rogue group. She killed Maya's son Westin Westin: a son fo Maya and Recoff who was killed by Augura Gerik: female who was Spartan's unnattacked mate whom he chose to court rather than Zida Lola: female in the Gang, best friends with Lacky Jaws: Ralph's left hand man who is a sentry and intertainer for the Gang Teverent: A male who loved Lacky in thier younger days however, he was killed before they could take each other as mates. 'Great Ones of South Desert' Lord Zaphod: '''A wise male who was the oldest meerkat to have survived in the ancient times in South Desert. He was the first king of the first ancient meerkat clan, the Whiskers. '''Goddess Mabili: The Queen of Experiance. An elderly female who was the frist queen of the Drie Doring ancient meerkat clan. She is the oldest female ever to have survived the perils of South Desert. Morgause: Second long-term queen of the Young Ones ancient clan Grumpy: Third long-term queen, first leader of the Moomins meerkat clan. She is said to controll the temper and metabolism of the meerkats of south desert. Eleusine: an elderly female and the leader of the Elveera clan. She is said to have given all female grace and beauty and has river that flows along the Deathnotes and Cobra's moder group's borders. Risca: '''She was overthrown several times until she finally found what she needed to lead a group. Once she settled herself down and got a firm grip on power, Risca became the great and mighty leader of the Gattaca clan for many years. '''Flower: She was Lord Zaphod's mate and the queen of the Whiskers for many years until she died valiantly defending her pups from a cape cobra. The goddess fo braver has a meadow named after her known as Flower's Meadow, located in Hunters territory. Jubulani: The long-term leader of the Frisky group. The Grasslands, dominating the land of the Deathnotes, are named after her and is widely spread all throughout the South Desert Kingdom, allowing all residents to use the grasses for their own festivities. Gazebo: The king of the ancient Frisky group ans the son of Goddess Mabili. Hannibal: Male, a blessed king of a rebellion that was once part of the Young Ones ancient group who caused the Moomins and Elveera groups to go to war. This mighty, never ending war, eventualy lead to the downfall and demise of the two large clans and Hannibal's own death after he lost his mate, Rhiahanna. Heson: The only male who was not a great king. He was a mighty warrior as well as a caregiver who sacrificed his own life to save his three little sisters. He was the son of Queen Flower and Lord Zaphod. Fargo: a male who helped his mother Grumpy lead the Moomins during the Great War. Although he had no claws and was initially born without fangs, he survived and lived his destiny to its fullest extent but died at a young age of two in the Great War. Yossarian: The littermate of the legendary Lord Zaphod. He fought and challenged hsi brother for the likings of Queen Flower. They were the subjects of several aggressive and equally matched smack downs which resulted in Zaphod emerging as the victorious one and Yossarian being scarred for life. He was a short term king was has the moor in the barrens named after him. Cazanna: the only Lazuli tribe meerkat to brefrend the Ancient Clans and, for making peace with them and teaching their beliefs to her tribe, she was named as a Noble in the ranks of the Great Ones. She is the daughter of the legendary leaders of the Lazuli in the past named Ziziphus and Belgarion. Cazanna has the land in the nowhearts that has been long disputed for along with the Scorpions Clan named after her. It is known as Cazanna's Compromise, where she met wiht the leaders of each Clan and called peace. 'Others Who Are Among the Great Ones, but Rule as Dark Nobles:' Belgarion: Cheif male of the trible called Lazuli. He is not part of the Golden Great Ones but is considered a Dark Noble due to his dark deeds outside of his tribe but has been blessed as he was a mighty leader for his tribe and even has a waterway, known as King Belgarion's River, named after him. Ziziphus: the lead female of the Lazuli Tribe. Though she is not part of the Golden Great Ones, she, along with her mate Belgarion, are considered Dark Nobles as her name is often called out in anger and frustration. Category:Meerkat stories